Daughter of Pandora
by Allanna Stone
Summary: A capsule crashes onto Pandora, leaving Jake Sully and Neytri with a surprise…
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Pandora**

**I do not own Avatar**

**SUMMERY:  
A capsule crashes onto Pandora, leaving Jake Sully and Neytri with a surprise…**

**INTRODUCTION**

Jake Sully leapt through the trees, still amazed by the freedom of movement Ewya had granted him. He laughed as he let his body freefall towards the floor of the forest. At the last possible second, he grabbed a vine and swung himself to the ground.

A few moments later, he felt the ground tremble and he saw smoke coming from a clearing a little ways away. Out of curiosity, he started to run towards the smoke.

When he reached the clearing, he saw a metal capsule that had cracked open upon impact on Pandora. He could hear cooing and gurgles coming from inside the metal container. Taking out his knife, just in case, he slowly approached the canister and peeked inside.

Inside, was a tiny, newborn girl, swaddled tightly in a pink blanket. She cooed loudly at seeing Jake's face and stretched her arms up, begging to be held. Jake carefully reached in and scooped the little girl into his arms. He stood there for a minute, thinking. Then he turned and ran quickly back to the Hometree.

As Jake ran, he found himself looking at the little innocent bundle in his arms. He observed her royal blue eyes and their long, thick, heavy eyelashes that blinked sleepily. Finally, they shut and she was sound asleep. Jake was amazed by this little creature's spell that she had casted on him. He wanted to protect her and love her as his own.

Soon, he reached the Hometree, and slowed his gate. He could hear the other hunters bragging of how much they had caught. When he entered their sights, everyone's attention was directed onto him and his precious cargo.

"What is that you got, Jakesully?" called a hunter who was standing next to Jake. He carefully peeled back the blankets to show the peaceful face of the slumbering girl. "You found a Sky People child? But why bring her here? Do you want another war to happen?"

"Silence!" The clamor died down as the Na'vi parted to let Mo'at pass through with her daughter, Neytri. "The voices of Ewya told me that you found a Daughter of the Sky People, am I not correct, Jakesully?" Jake nodded. Then it will be your's and Neytri's duty to raise the child as your own."

Neytri came up besides Jake and gazed down at the little girl peacefully asleep in Jake's arms.

"Her name shall be Ana'kana. It means, 'great and brave warrior'," Neytri explained to Jake as they made their way to their hammocks for the night.

**Well? What does y'all think? I'm sorry about the length but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Click on the little red button and **_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of Pandora**

**I do not own Avatar**

**NOTE:  
I had gotten quite a few reviews from people wondering how Ana'kana could breathe on Pandora. I hope this chapter clears it up a bit!**

**SUMMERY:  
A capsule crashes onto Pandora, leaving Jake Sully and Neytri with a surprise…**

**YEAR ONE**

Neytri woke up to find Ana'kana playing with the pink tenicals in her braid. She smiled as she rolled over to tickle the three week old's stomach. Since Ana'kana had come to Pandora, she had undergone a dramatic transformation; her eyes had started to change color according to her emotions she was currently feeling and her ebony curls had streaks that did the same.

Jake had formed a hypotenuse that Ana'kana was born dead- a miscarriage, he called it- and that when her capsule crashed onto Pandora, Ewya granted her a second chance at life. Life was strange like that…

Ana'kana looked at Neytri with deep orange eyes; she was hungry. She picked up the infant and jumped out of the hammock skillfully, landing on the ground. She found a pandi'ft bar'rit waiting to be milked. She did so, milking the creature until her waterbag was full. She gently inserted the leather nipple into the child's mouth. She began to suckle greedily, her orange eyes slowly turning blue.

Neytri gazed at Ana'kana with the loving eyes of a mother. Even though Ana'kana wasn't her child, she still loved her as though she was.

A few minutes later, horns began to sound. Seconds later, the call _friends have arrived_ sounded over the Hometree district. Jake Sully, Neytri carrying Ana'kana as well as some of the other warriors and Mo'at approached the edge of the jungle to see who had called on them. Jake got there first and was talking to a man who carried bolts of fabric.

"They are traders," he called to the other Na'vi in their native language. "They wish to trade with us."

"Trade what?" called out Go'rt, one of the warriors.

One of the traders, a young girl of fifteen years of age, stepped forward and addressed them in broken Na'vi. "Trade fabric, beads, food, candy, hair ornaments, jewelry. In return, you heal sick and injured with no hope." She turned to Jake Sully and asked him if she was clear. He nodded 'yes' at her.

She grew bolder and took some beads from one of the traders. With long, slender fingers, she expertly braided the beads into her waist length black hair, showing the Na'vi what they were trading.

"We shall trade," spoke up Mo'at, approaching the girl, who was startled at their ability to speak English. "Who is it that you wish to heal?"

"My mother," she whispered as one of the men bought forward a woman. She was thin and very pale due to loss of blood. Jake saw that she had the bulge of a pregnant woman. "She lost the baby," she added with a little sob.

"Come this way, quickly!" And with that, the humans and Na'vi all ran to the Tree of Spirits (forgot the name review me please!). The man laid her down at the base of the tree and the humans stood with Mo'at, Neytri and Ana'kana.

"Hear us Ewya! Heal fì'u woman her illness si cleanse her sickness!" chanted Mo'at as the Seeds of the Sacred Tree surrounded the woman. Suddenly, the seeds wilted to nothing.

"Mama!" cried the girl, rushing forward to take her mother's limp hand.

"The will of Ewya has spoken," announced Mo'at in a grave voice. She gently reached down and removed the woman's mask.

"No, no, no, Mama, don't leave me..." sobbed the girl. Neytri gently laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. Ana'kana made a noise of questioning.

"Come. There is nothing more we can do for here," said Neytri as she helped the young girl to stand. She kept one arm around the sobbing girl's shoulders as she led her away from her mother's body. "Your mother's spirit is now a part of Ewya."

The girl just stared straight ahead, looking at nothing at all. Until Ana'kana grabbed the bead in the hair and started to play with them. That got her attention.

"Who's this?" she asked, hiccupping a little as she offered a finger for the infant to play with. Ana'kana grabbed her finger and held it tightly, squealing with glee when she shook it.

Neytri quickly explained how Ana'kana came to live on Pandora, and the girl frowned a bit.

"Victoria! Come, we must set up camp!" called one of the men.

"I'm coming!" she called, before actracting her finger from Ana'kana's mouth. "I must go," she told Neytri with sadness in her eyes.

"May Ewya help you with your sorrow," whispered Neytri, watching the girl run off towards the rest of the traders.

**Longer chapter, I've explained how Ana'kana can breathe on Pandora, and I also added in another twist to the story!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of Pandora**

**I do not own Avatar**

**NOTE:  
I had gotten quite a few reviews from people wondering how Ana'kana could breathe on Pandora. I hope this chapter clears it up a bit!**

**SUMMERY;  
A capsule crashes onto Pandora, leaving Jake Sully and Neytri with a surprise…**

**YEAR TWO**

Ana'kana held onto Jake Sully's tail as she tottered unsteadily on her two feet. She took a step and fell down. After thinking about what happened for a minute, she started to cry.

"There, now. At least you tried," cooed Jake, scooping the little girl into his arms. She child sniffled then snuggled herself into her father's arms. The young girl now had black curls that reached her hips. Neytri would spend hours brushing and braiding Ana'kana's hair. The toddler had mastered the skills of crawling and was now struggling to learn how to walk. She would grab anything and pull herself up.

"Good night, Ana'kana." Jake kissed his daughter on her forehead as he laid her into her cradle of tree leaves. He covered her with a woven blanket. Even though Pandora didn't get cold, he was still protective of the girl.

The second that Jake had left her, Ana'kana poked her curly head out of her leaf cradle. She climbed out and slid down the tree trunk. She then proceeding to crawl into the forest.

Little baby Ana'kana was fascinated by the beauty of the forest at nighttime. She spied gysonmis (butterflies) and chased them deeper into the forest. She giggled when they turned around and landed on her, their soft wings gently tapping her bare skin. She then spied a small pond. Squealing happily, she tottered over and jumped into the water. She spied several guppies (fishes) and gyertplsbxcs (frogs) were happily inhabitating the pond. She had an interesting conversation with them; the guppies wanted to know what it was like to live on land and breathe air instead of water, along with dozens of other questions. They were all kind enough to ask them one at a time, unlike the gyertplsbxcs, who all croaked over one another. Ana'kana finally gave up with trying to guess what they were saying.

An hour later, she spied a clearing full of gqusnbxs (dragonflies). She playfully chased them about, and they showed her how to dance. They all clustered together until they formed a shape that resembled Ana'kana. They were all patient in teaching the young girl how to dance. Within two hours, she could dance, not gracefully, but well enough so that she wouldn't fall down.

She suddenly felt a wind on her bare back; she quickly spun around, falling down in the process. Several thanators had surrounded her and were gently sniffing her. One of the thanators- the alpha female- stepped forwards and gently butted Ana'kana's chest with her nose, causing the child to fall down again. The thanators grunted to her pod and knelt down. Another thanators gently helped Ana'kana up so that she was riding the female thanator's back.

Ana'kana rode on the thanator's back giggling as she saw the forest's nighttime come to life. The thanators carried Ana'kana as though she were a queen. She spied fomles (monkeys) swinging from vine to vine. She shrieked loudly as one of the Fomles grabbed her and continued to swing from vine to vine. She snuggled herself into the warm fur of the Fomle female as she swung high above the ground. Ana'kana listened to the gyrtews (parrots) nighttime songs.

Finally, the tiny child grew tired. She felt herself being lifted into a tree and curled up into the leafy basinet that the tree's branches and leaves created. A leafy blanket was pulled over the young infant to keep her warm as she fell under sleep's spell.

~xXx~

_**"ANA'KANA!" **_yelled Jake Sully. He had been searching for his daughter for three hours now.

Suddenly, Seeds of the Sacred Tree began to dance around him. He followed them to the Memory tree, where Ana'kana was wrapped up nice and cozy warm and sound asleep.

Jake took his daughter back from the tree and Seeds of the Sacred Tree twirled around the girl and landed on her, tickling her to giggles.

"She had been chosen," announced Mo'at.


End file.
